1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluidization apparatus for powder-coating devices of the type comprising a housing which is subdivided by a porous horizontal wall into an upper housing portion and a lower housing portion, a compressed air feed for the lower housing portion and a powder feed for the upper housing portion, whereby a connecting line to an injector, fed with compressed air, departs from the upper housing portion, the injector withdrawing a powder-air mixture from the upper housing portion and conveying the same to the powder coating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known, commercially-available fluidization apparatus for preparation of a powder-air mixture and the conveyance thereof, for example, via a hose, to a powder coating device, i.e. a powder gun comprise a housing which is subdivided by a horizontal wall of porous material, for example a filter material, whereby the powder located above the porous partition is whirled up and placed into a suspended condition by compressed air fed through the porous partition from below. The "fluidized" powder located above the porous partition is then withdrawn from the upper housing portion by way of an injector and is transported to the powder gun via the hose. A disadvantage of this known fluidization apparatus is that they are relatively large, heavy and bulky and that clumping of the powder can occur despite the turbulance of the air, particularly during pauses in coating.